1 Never Let Me Go: You show the lights
by Aticia
Summary: 1/3) You are the hole in my head.. You are the space in my bed.. You are the silence in between what I thought and what I said... Jesteś luką w mojej głowie... Jesteś przestrzenią w moim łóżku... Jesteś ciszą między tym, co pomyślałam. A tym, co powiedziałam...
1. I Found U

Klaus pov

Ulice Mystic Falls zmienił się do czasów mojej ostatniej wizyt, było to jakieś 37 lat temu. Lubiłem wracać do domu, choć właściwie tego miejsca już od kilku wieków nie mogłem nazywać domem. Patrzenie jak to miasteczko się zmienia zawsze dawało mi rodzaj pewnego ukojenia i sam do końca nie wiedziałem czemu.

Szedłem właśnie jedną z głównych ulic mijając jakiś bar gdy ktoś postanowił że na mnie wpadnie. Oczywiście ów ktoś zaraz wylądował na chodniku, odbijając się ode mnie jak piłeczka. Poczułem różany zapach ale i coś jeszcze, zapach werbeny. Z zaciekawieniem spojrzałem na młodą dość wysoką brunetkę o prostych jak druty włosach, kiedy moje oczy dosięgły jej twarzy zamarłem z wrażenia. Ta twarz, te oczy jej serce biło w ten sposób.. I nagle moja twarz zniknęło zdziwienie a zastąpiła chora satysfakcja. Nareszcie mam ją. Wydawało mi się ze trwało to całe wieki ale tak naprawdę kilka sekund. Ukucnąłem przy niej i popatrzyłem na wielkiego fioletowego siniaka na jej udzie ładnie komponującego się z błękitem jej spodenek. Taka krucha...

- Przepraszam pana nie zauważyłam ja naprawdę...

Uśmiechnąłem się wrednie nie mogąc powstrzymać się przed dotknięciem jej twarzy.

- Czy naprawdę wyglądam tak staro? Moja droga ranisz moje serce...

Pokręciła głową chichocząc. Pogłaskałem jej policzek kciukiem a młode serce zaczęło dudnić. Pysznie.

- Nic sobie nie zrobiłaś ?

Zapytałem przyglądając się jej dokładnie wydawała się w porządku z wyjątkiem kilku siniaków.

- Nie, jest w porządku tylko kilka siniaków nic wielkiego w moim przypadku..

Parsknąłem śmiechem wstając i wyciągnąłem w jej stronę rękę chwyciła ją bardzo delikatnie pozwalając mi się podnieść z ociąganiem zabrała dłoń rumieniąc się przy tym. Mój uśmieszek się poszerzył tak młoda...

- Em.. Jeszcze raz przepraszam.

Machnąłem ręką zęby dała już spokój.

- Och daj spokój przecież to nie specjalni przy okazji jestem Nick.

Uniosłem jej dłoń do ust i znowu dudnienie serca. Z każdą sekundą coraz zabawniejsza.

-El.. Elena Gilbert..

Wydukała cicho. Popatrzyłem w te piękne i ciepłe brązowe oczy cóż jedna z Gilbertów to tłumaczyło bardzo wiele jednak moja dziewczynka raczej nie miała pojęcia o istnieniu wampirów. Zdawało się że werbena podawana była jej w tajemnicy, cóż mądre posunięcie.

- Elena to bardzo piękne imię, idealnie pasuje do kogoś tak uroczego jak ty kochana.

Zaczerwieniła się bardziej.

- Dziękuję..

- Więc Lena gdzie się tak śpieszyłaś?

- Nigdzie szłam do domu..

- Och więc pozwolisz że cię odprowadzę jest dość późno..A piękna młoda kobieta nie powinna wracać sama to niebezpieczne.

Zmrużyła oczy. Mądra dziewczynka.

- Nie dziękuję Nick poradzę sobie sama. To dość daleko..

- Och daj spokój Lena przyda mi się spacer a ty na pewno potrzebujesz towarzystwa. Będę się zachowywał odpowiednio masz moje słowo.

- Yyy ok chodzimy...

Mądra ale nie wystarczająco, uśmiechnąłem się do niej przyjaźnie. Ruszyliśmy w stronę jej domu. Właściwie bardzo przyjemnie mi się z nią rozmawiało. Dowiedziałem się kilku ciekawych rzeczy o niej a ona kilku kłamstw czy niektórych prawidłowych stwierdzeń na mój temat.

- To tu..

Zatrzymaliśmy się przed białym jednopiętrowym domkiem. Uśmiechnąłem się czarująco i ucałowałem wierzch jej dłoni zadrżała świetnie.

- Bardzo miło mi było cię poznać panno Gilbert. Mam nadzieję że będziesz miała piękne sny tej nocy. Dobranoc.

- Dobranoc.. Dziękuję za miłe towarzystwo.

Odwróciła się w stronę ganku po czym odwróciła z powrotem coś chyba chciała dodać ale mnie już tam nie było, siedziałem na drzewie przyglądając jej się z góry. Po chwili była już w domu wybrałem idealne miejsce z widokiem na otwarte na oścież okna jej pokój. Po godzinie światła zgasły a ona sama zapadła w spokojny sen.

- Słodkich snów kochanie.. To naprawdę będzie zabawne.

Zaśmiałem się cicho opracowując w głowie szczegółowy plan z uwzględnieniem wszystkich przeszkód. To naprawdę będzie zabawne..


	2. Friends

Elena pov.

Od czasu gdy wpadłam na Nicka miną tydzień. Niby nic ale ten facet był taki gorący. Miał wszystko czego chciałam kiedykolwiek od mężczyzny Inteligentny, przystojny, zabawny, z tym błyskiem w błękitnych oczach we wszystkim przewyższał Mata. Chciałam go znowu spotkać ale chyba wyjechał z miasteczka, co się było dziwić Mistic fools jest prawdopodobnie najbardziej nudnym i nie interesującym miasteczkiem jakie kiedykolwiek istniało. W każdym razie nikomu o nim nie powiedziałam nawet mojej najlepszej przyjaciółce Bonnie. Jakoś tak lubiłam myśleć o nim jako mojej małej tajemnicy. Zaśmiałam się.

- Ziemia do Eleny trening zaczyna się za 15 minut rusz się musisz się jeszcze przebrać.

- Co? a tak jasne już idę...

Po godzinie ćwiczeń nowego układu do następnego meczu i mojego debiutu jako czirliderki byłam wykończona. Parking był prawie pusty. Już czekał na nas ojciec Bonnie. Westchnęłam przeciągle, naprawdę nie mogłam się doczekać aż zrobię prawo jazdy Eh...

- Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz! Co się z tobą dzieję od tygodnia chodzisz z głową w chmurach? Zaczynam się martwic...

Westchnęłam.

- Wybacz Bonnie ja porost.. Sama nie wiem potrzebuje chyba trochę odpoczynku.. Twój tata się nie obrazi jeśli dziś się przejdę mam ochotę na spacer..

Popatrzyła na mnie dziwnie.

- Pewnie że nie do zobaczenia jutro.

- Pa..

Cmoknęła mnie w policzek, wsiadła do samochodu i po chwili odjechali. I wtedy ku mojemu naprawdę wielkiemu zdziwieni zobaczyłam Nicka opartego o wielki terenowy i na pewno bardzo drogi samochód. Z założonymi rękoma na piersi uśmiechał się do mnie. Jezu.. Kiwną na mnie aj ja już prawie biegnę w jego stronę.. Żałosna jestem, śmiał się ze mnie. Kiedy w końcu dostałam się do niego wziął mnie za rękę i pocałował jak zwykle.

- Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę że cie widzę Lena.. Czy mógł bym ci zaproponować transport do domu?

Uśmiechną się i otworzył mi drzwiczki pasażera. Podziękowałam i chwile później byliśmy już na głównej drodze.

- Dzięki za podwózek Nick.

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Więc jak bawiłaś się w szkole ?

- Dobrze do puki nie spotkałam uroczej Caroline.

Zaśmiał się i zerknął na mnie.

- Caroline? Nie przepadasz za nią?

Teraz ja chichotałam.

- Nie przepadam to naprawdę nie dopowiedzenie.. Ona sama nienawidzi mnie od przedszkola kiedy Matt powiedział że to ze mną się ożeni jak będziemy dorośli chyba nie może do tej pory przeżyć tej porażki.

Śmialiśmy się oboje.

- Nie ma co pamiętliwa dziewczyna jest... A ten chłopak jesteś z nim?

Zobaczyłam że napina się lekko ale na jego twarzy nadal widniał łagodny uśmiech gdy te cudne oczy wpatrywały się w drogę przed nami.

- Cóż to skomplikowane... Wiem że by chciał ale ja sama nie wiem może w przyszłości zależy.. Ja naprawdę nie chcę go zranić..

Oderwał się na chwile od drogi i popatrzyliśmy sobie głęboko w oczy. Boże mogła bym w nich utonąć..

- Jeśli nie potrafi sprawić ze poczujesz się wyjątkowa, daruj go sobie.. Bycie z kimś dla jego dobra nie jest dobre tak naprawdę dla nikogo..

_**TY SPRAWIASZ ŻE CZUJE SIĘ WYJĄTKOWA**_. Przemknęło mi przez myśl pokiwałam głową.

- Masz rację Nick.. Mądry z ciebie facet.

Zaśmiał się.

- Żyje już dość długa zdążyłem nauczyć się kilku rzeczy..

Uniosłam brew.

- Długo ? Znaczy ile?

Przez chwile milczał jak by zastanawiając się nad najprostszą odpowiedziom na tym świecie.

- Nick jeśli nie chcesz nie mów..

Mój głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

- Nie w porządku Lena wybacz zamyśliłem się mam 25 lat a ty?

- Jeszcze 15 ale to się zmieni za kilka tygodni..

Jego uśmiech poszerzył się.

- Za ile dokładnie?

- Od dziś 3 tygodnie..

- To wspaniale kochana.. Kocham urodziny...

Chichotałam. Zatrzymał się pod domem.

- Zanim pójdziesz mam małą prośbę... A raczej dwie.

Tajemniczy uśmieszek zagościł na jego twarzy. Uniosłam brew.

- A mianowicie?

- Mogę na chwile pożyczyć twój telefon?

Moja brew uniosła się bardziej ale po chwili wyciągnęłam komórkę i podałam mu ją. Przez chwile robił coś na nim a zaraz usłyszałam typowy dźwięk jaki wydają iPhone przy dzwonieniu. Wyciągną swój telefon z kurtki i rozłączył mój oddając mi go. Zapisywał mój numer a ja zobaczyłam listę połączeń i na pierwszym miejscu był Nick. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.

- Teraz będziemy w kontakcie a co do drugiej prośby..

Pogłaskał mnie po policzku. Moje serce dosłownie zaczęło dudnić musiałam być strasznie czerwona.

- Chciał bym codziennie cię odbierać ze szkoły.. Zostanę w tym mieście przez jakiś czas a naprawdę lubię spędzać z tobą czas a skoro nie masz jeszcze prawa jazdy...

- Będzie mi bardzo miło.. Ale to chyba kłopot?

Machnął ręką. I pocałował moją dłoń.

- Żaden problem Lena do jutra. Odezwę się.

- Ok dziękuję Nick pa

Uśmiechnął się a ja złapałam torbę i wysiadłam. Na ganku stał Jer z głupim uśmieszkiem Nick odjechał a ja spojrzałam na brata wyciągając klucze i otwierając mu drzwi z westchnieniem.

- Naprawdę Jeremy naucz się nosić klucze co?

Uśmiechną się do mnie wrednie.

- Lepiej bądź miła bo powiem tacie o tym samochodzie.

Westchnęłam i wyciągnęłam 10 dolarów z kieszeni wciskając mu w rękę.

- Jaki samochód? przyszłam pieszo.

- Prawda coś mi się przywidziało.

Ciekawe ile to podwożenie będzie mnie w sumie kosztowało...


	3. My Girl

Klaus pov

Nadal brakowało mi jednego elementu całej układanki. Księżycowy kamień, nadal pozostawał poza moim zasięgiem. Poprosiłem kilkoro moich przyjaciół o pomoc w odnalezieniu go ale przepadł, cóż miałem sporo czasu na znalezienie go z racji że miała dopiero 15 lat. Mój uśmiech poszerzył się. Musiałem sam przed sobą przyznać ze naprawdę zaczęło mi się podobać spędzanie czasu z moim małym sobowtórkiem. Była naprawdę zabawna, urocza. Była jak miód na serce. Zupełne przeciwieństwo Tati cz Katherine. Obydwie chciały tylko grać.. I chociaż podejmowałem wyzwanie jakim była Katherine dając jej pasję , żądzę której tak chciała i pozwalałem zdominować miłość jaką czułem do Tati nad wszystko inne dając jej nade mną pełną władze jak wielu innych mężczyzn wliczając mojego brata o tyle z Eleną postępowałem naprawdę powściągliwie. Była bardzo krucha kiedy na nią patrzyłem miałem wrażenie że w sekund może zostać złamana, ale jednak w jej oczach pełne dobroci, współczucia czy życzliwości dla wszystkich dopiero na samym dnie był ten ogień.. ogień Petrova. Gdybym się postarał mógł bym go rozbudzić. Wystarczyło przyprzeć ją do muru... Zepchnąć na samą krawędź i patrzyć jak będzie walczyć.. Tak, tylko ja byłem w stanie rozbudzić w niej ten ogień..tą żądze..

-Hej Nick..

Wsiadła do samochodu i cmoknęła mnie w policzek. Uśmiechnąłem się. Ruszyłem z parkingu jadąc dość powoli jak na mnie. Od kilku tygodni wpadliśmy w rutynę. Przyjeżdżałem po nią codziennie o umówionej godzinie rozmawialiśmy po drodze jak spędziła dzień i wieczór po czym rozstawaliśmy się pod jej domem. Potem odstawiałem samochód, załatwiałem kilka spraw i wracałem do niej siadając na drzewie patrząc jak śpi przez okno kilka godzin i wracałem do mieszkania które...wypożyczyłem... To była właściwie bardzo przyjemna rutyna.

- Więc Lena co planujesz na swój wielki dzień jutro..

Zaśmiała się.

- Wiesz mam zamiar iść do szkoły odrobić lekcje zjeść pizze i iść spać.

Szczypnąłem ją w bok pisnęła odskakując do drzwi chichocząc.

- Chyba sobie żartujesz kochanie 16 lat ma się raz masz świętować jak należy przecież mówiłaś że lubisz urodziny!

- Bo tak jest.. Ale ja jakoś nie mam ochoty na imprezę zresztą mój wuj przyjechał a on naprawdę nie jest typem faceta z którym się chce bawić więc zmusiłam rodziców i Bonnie że niczego nie będą organizować.

Uniosłem brew.

- Ty naprawdę go nie lubisz co ?

Pokiwała głową. Zatrzymałem samochód.

- To dupek.. Im mniej mam kontaktu z nim i jego podobnymi tym lepiej. Do jutra.

- Do jutra.

Odjechałem. Cóż skoro nie chce popy, dobrze będzie bez tego wszystkiego ale miałem kilka pomysłów co do jutrzejszego dnia...

* * *

Elena pov

Lekcja historii dłużyła mi się niemiłosiernie..A mogłam zostać sobie w domu ale wtedy zero szans na spędzenie czasu z Nickiem. Nikomu o nim nie powiedziałam, był jak odskocznia od wszystkiego co dzieje się wokół. Właściwie w kilka tygodni stał się moim najlepszym przyjacielem i powiernikiem wszystkich sekretów. Wiedziałam że nie będzie się ze mnie śmiał że mnie pociesz. Ja chyba naprawdę się zakochałam. Żaden inny facet mi się nie podobał żaden nie był wystarczająco dobry cóż Nick wysoko postawił poprzeczkę. Jednak zastanowiło mnie dlaczego on się mną tak interesował. Taki facet na pewno miała pęczki takich jak ja na każde skinienie i co dziwne w ogóle niczego nie próbował. Był po prostu najlepszym przyjacielem małolaty z głową w chmurach. Poczułam że mój telefon wibruję. Zerknęłam na ekran pod ławką. Mimo woli się uśmiechając.

Kochanie koniec siedzenia w szkole, niech to będzie twoja ostatnia lekcja. Czekam na parkingu.

Nick

Akurat zadzwonił dzwonek czy on ma jakiś szósty zmysł. Zanim zdążyła mnie dopaść Bonnie wymknęłam się ze szkoły na parking a tam przed samochodzie czekał już z wielkim bukietem kwiatów mało mi się kolana nie ugięły. Jakoś udało mi się do niego dowlec uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha. Pocałował mnie w rękę i wręczył mi bukiet zakładający się z ogromnej ilości białych róż.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego kochanie.

Złożył leki pocałunek na moim czole.

- Dziękuję Nick jesteś kochany!

Śmiał się.

- Zaczekaj to dopiero początek.. choć zawieziesz rzeczy i zawiozę cię do twojej drugiej niespodzianki.

Otworzył mi drzwi uśmiechając się czarując. Te jego dołeczki.. Wsiadłam do samochodu bardzo szybko dojechaliśmy do domu zgarnęłam moje rzeczy i już miałam wychodzić kiedy coś sobie uświadomiłam.

- Nick idziesz ze mną? Rodzice są w pracy a wuj na pewno też wyszedł więc?

- Z największą przyjemnością..

Wysiedliśmy i po chwili byliśmy na ganku drzwi był zamknięte więc nikogo nie było. Po chwili siłowania się z zamkiem drzwi ustąpiły ze skrzypnięciem weszłam do domu pierwsza. On staną jak wryty za framugom...

Uniosłam brew. Popatrzył na mnie w ten swój łobuzerski sposób. Ahhh..Naprawdę miał to coś.

- Czy mogę wejść?

Pokręciłam głową. Dżentelmen w każdym calu.

- Oczywiście Nick.

Zawahał się przez chwile ale potem przekroczył próg domu. Wydawał się dziwnie zadowolony z siebie. Wstawiłam kwiaty do wazonu z wodą i zaprowadziłam go do mojego pokoju. Rozglądał się ciekawsko kiedy odkładam torbę.

- Lubisz konie?

Uśmiechnęłam się. Patrząc na obraz wiszący nad moim łóżkiem.

- Tak to wspaniałe zwierzęta chyba tylko bardziej psy haha a raczej wilki.. Cóż nigdy nie miałam okazji żeby się nauczyć jeździć konno..

Podszedł do mnie i pogładził po policzku. Uśmiechając czule.

- To się idealnie składa choć jedziemy grafik jest napięty...

Pokręciłam głową z uśmiechem.

Po godzinie jazdy dotarliśmy do pięknej stadniny usytuowanej przy strumieniu. Było naprawdę wspaniale, jeździliśmy konno. Jako że nie potrafiłam nawet wsiąść porządnie. Nick dosiadł ze mną jednego ogiera. Było mi wspaniale, przyciśniętej do niego ciasno był zimny ale ta bliskość sprawiał że czułam ciepło a raczej pożar wewnątrz. W drodze powrotnej zatrzymaliśmy się na obiad a potem pojechaliśmy do niego. Wynajął dość duże mieszkanie było naprawdę ładnie urządzone. Położyliśmy się na kanapie przytuleni. Jeździł palcem po moich plecach. Naprawdę wiedział jak rozpalić pożar. Telefon zadzwonił w mojej kieszeni boże czemu akurat teraz. Mama. Wstałam niechętnie i odebrałam połączenie.

- Halo?

- Kochanie gdzie jesteś?

- U koleżanki oglądamy film jej starszy brat mnie potem odwiezie...

- W porządku skarbie miłej zabawy pa

- Pa..

Poczułam że staje za mną odgarnia mi włosy z szyi i zapiął naszyjnik aż zaparło mi dech w piersi. Na srebrnym łańcuszku piękne krystalicznie przejrzyste serduszko jakby wykonane z lodu.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego Elena..

Odwróciłam się do niego rzucając mu się na szyję. Podniósł mnie. Zaśmiałam się gdy postawił na ziemi ale nie wypuścił z objęć nasze usta dzieliły milimetr.

- Dziękuję.. Jest taki piękny naprawdę nie musiałeś.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko zadowolony z siebie.

-Mogłem i chciałem Kochanie..

I nagle jego usta poruszył się z moimi w lekkim pocałunku to była jak dotyk motyla. Kiedy się odsunął na chwile wsunęłam rękę w jego włosy pocałowałam go dużo niezdarniej niż zrobił to on, czułam że się uśmiecha. Pociągną mnie z powrotem na kanapę tyle że teraz to on leżał na mnie. Jezu był w tym naprawdę dobry. Pocałunki był coraz bardziej ogniste. Języki tańczyły ze sobą, nie było żadnej szarpaniny to on dominował. Poczułam jego dłonie pod bluzką delikatnie pieściły mój brzuch idąc coraz wyżej do piersi. Wzdrygnęłam się jeszcze nigdy nikt mnie tak nie całował ani dotykał. Wyciągnął ręce i zerwał pocałunek. Patrzył tak jakbym był najpiękniejszą rzeczą na świecie. Przeszedł mnie kolejny dreszcz.

- Jesteś dziewicą prawda?

Pokiwała głową. Uśmiechnął się lekko ale na dnie jego oczu dostrzegła dziką żądze.

- Dziś poprzestaniemy na tym..Niema co się spieszyć.. Choć lepiej cię odwiozę.

Chciałam protestować albo sama nie wiem. Cmoknął mnie w usta pomógł wstać i 20 minut później byliśmy już w domu. Pocałował mnie w rękę podziękowałam mu i poszłam do domu mimo że do niczego nie doszło to i tak najlepsze urodziny w moim życiu..


	4. Give Me Love

Elena pov.

To był najlepszy tydzień mojego życia Nick zaczął mnie uczyć prowadzić bym mogła spokojnie zaliczyć egzamin. Nadal był tajemnicą ale chyba mu to nie przeszkadzało. Pocałunki z nim czy przytulanie się stało się czymś naturalnym. Właściwie ciężko mi było wyobrazić sobie choć jeden dzień bez jego pełnych, ciepłych ust.. Byłam już od niego uzależniona i cholernie mi się to podobało. Właściwie nie schodziłam mu z kolan. Chciałam posunąć się z nim dalej złamać granice. Niestety był dżentelmenem i nie miałam na co liczyć w przyszłości...Przynajmniej najbliższej. _** Nadal myślałam nad tym co się stało po moim powrocie do domu w moje urodziny. **_

Weszłam do domu zaczęłam piszczeć gdy zobaczyłam ciocie Jenę. Natychmiast wpadłyśmy sobie w ramiona.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego!

- Dziękuję kiedy przyjechałaś tęskniłam za tobą..

- Dziś po południ John odebrał mnie z lotniska. Nie mogłam przegapić urodzin mojej ulubionej siostrzenicy.

Uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha aż jej oczy nie zjechała na mój naszyjnik. Uniosła brew.

- Elena skąd to masz?

Trochę zesztywniałam starając się znaleźć jak najlepszą odpowiedz.

- To prezent od przyjaciela na srebrnym łańcuszku szkiełko nic takiego.

Pokręciła głową z uśmiechem. Dotknęła naszyjnika.

- Nic takiego? chyba żartujesz pracowałam ostatnio u jubilera...To nie srebro a tytan i nie myśl sobie że to szkiełko to serduszko jest diamentowe.. Nie znam się zbyt dobrze na diamentach ale ten łańcuszek kosztował niebotycznie wielką ilość pieniędzy..

Im dalej mówiła tym mi bardziej opadała szczęka on chyba zwariował wiedziałam że był bogaty ale żeby robić coś takiego. Jeremi wpadł do przed pokoju i zaczął ciągnąc mnie do kuchni.

- Spokojnie.. To będzie nasz tajemnica...

Szepnęła mi do ucha. Kiwnęłam głową...

* * *

Byłam na niego trochę zła nie powinien wydawać na mnie tyle ale z drugiej strony poczułam się wyjątkowo. W przeciwieństwie do Matta który kupił mi książkę na stacji benzynowej.. Nie chodzi o cenę a o to że w ogóle się nie postarał za to Nick... Odsunęłam się trochę od Bonnie i reszty, wszyscy poza Matem dali mi trochę przestrzeni. On zaś zaczął się naprzykrzać i omalże skomleć o moją uwagę.. Już dawno przestałam być zainteresowana ale im bardziej go odsuwałam tym bardziej on się naprzykrzał. Westchnęłam. Leżałam z Nickiem na łóżku w jego mieszkaniu oglądając końcówkę jakiegoś filmu katastroficznego.

- Kochanie nie śpij film się skończył.

Wymruczał mi do ucha. Ten jego akcent. Ziewnęłam i usiadłam.

-Która godzina?

Zerkną na zegarek.

- 23:55.. Zadzwoń do domu i powiedz że śpisz u koleżanki.

Pokiwałam głową i wykonałam ten telefon kiedy w końcu udało mi się przebić przez pretensje uzyskałam zgodę na spanie u 'Koleżanki' Nick miał ubaw. Dał mi swoje bokserki i koszulkę po czym podreptałam grzecznie do łazienki by wziąć prysznic. Piętnaście minut później leżałam opatulona kołdrą w jego łóżku. Poszedł się umyć a ja wtulałam się w poduszkę która nim pachniała. Wyszedł z łazienki światła zgasły a po chwili wtulałam się w jego ramiona. Całowaliśmy się chwile aż nie przygniótł mnie sobą automatycznie oplotłam nogi wokół jego bioder. Pocałunki zeszły na szyje i szły coraz niżej. Już po chwili nie miałam nic na sobie zresztą on też. Przestał i spojrzał mi w oczy głęboko.

- Jesteś pewna że tego właśnie chcesz?

Dotknęłam jego ust, pocałował mnie, przejechałam dłoni po policzku żuchwie i wsunęłam dłoń w jego gęste ciemne blond loki.

- Chce ciebie.. Nigdy jeszcze nie byłam niczego bardziej pewna niż tego że chce żebyś był tym pierwszym i jedynym kocham cię.. Nie chce nikogo innego..

Jego jasne oczy nagle wydały mi się potwornie ciemne, drapieżne wręcz. Pocałował mnie mocno kontynuując swoje czynności. Nachylił się i przygryzł płatek mojego ucha.

- Zaboli na początku... Ale potem sprawie że będzie ci tak dobrze że nie będziesz chciała żebym przestał.

Uśmiechną się wrednie...


	5. Last Night

Elena pov

- Lena...

Wymruczałam coś mocniej wtulając się w moją poduszkę która była dziwnie twarda i się ruszała. Nagle moja poduszka zaczęła chichotać.

- Kochanie masz dziś chyba ostatni trening przed pierwszym meczem a z tego co wiem trening czirliderek zaczyna się za... godzinę więc..

Otworzyłam oczy. Leżałam na klatce piersiowej Nika. Gładził moje plecy palcem. Wszystkie zdarzenia poprzedniej nocy napłynęły do mojej głowy mimo woli się uśmiechałam. Naprawdę w tym momencie miałam gdzieś wszystko poza facetem leżącym ze mną w łóżku.

- Długo spałam?

- Nie zbyt z racja tego że skończyliśmy dopiero kilka godzin temu..

Westchnęłam.

- Nie chce iść...

Wymruczałam chowając twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi.

- Więc nie idź..

- Ale muszę...

Przeturlał się na mnie i zgniótł moje usta swoimi. Pogłębił pocałunek a ja owinęłam się wokół niego. I nagle w mojej głowie zapaliła się lampka gdy zaczął schodzić z pocałunkami coraz niżej i niżej...

- Nick..yyy.. chyba powinniśmy czegoś użyć.. Trochę nas wczoraj poniosło i...

Oderwał się ode mnie i uniósł na tyle żeby patrzeć mi w oczy.

- Masz na myśli gumkę?

Pokiwałam głowa czerwieniąc się okropnie. Zaczął się śmiać padając na łóżko obok mnie. Zgrzytnęłam zębami próbując wstać ale złapał mnie i przytulił mocno. Odgarną mi włosy z szyi delikatnie całując od ramienia w zwyższ.

- Spokojnie skarbie... naprawdę nie masz się czego wstydzić zwłaszcza po tym co robiłaś ze mną kilka godzin temu..

złapałam za poduszkę i rzuciłam nią w niego.

- Świnia...

Puścił mnie. Opadając z powrotem na łózko. Założył ręce za głowę i uśmiechną się wrednie.

- My, my wczoraj byłaś dużo milsza wiesz? W każdym razie nie masz się o co martwic kochanie..Ja.. Nie mogę mieć dzieci..

Przytuliłam się do niego.

- Przykro mi nie wiedziałam ja...

Podniósł się ze mną do pozycji siedzącej popatrzył głęboko w oczy gładząc mój policzek.

- Zawsze martwisz się najpierw o innych co Lena.. Ja naprawdę na ciebie nie zasługuję...

Chciałam zaprotestować ale położył mi palec na ustach. Delikatnie przycisną swoje usta do mojego czoła.

- Zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego ale mimo wszystko jestem zbyt samolubny żeby tak po prostu pozwolić ci odejść..

- Więc nie pozwól mi nigdzie odejść...Obiecaj.

Przycisnęłam się do niego mocniej.

- Nie pozwolę.. Zawsze znajdę sposób żebyśmy znowu mogli być razem masz moje słowo..

Klaus pov

* * *

Stałem przy trybunie obserwując końcówkę meczu. Właściwie nie tyle interesował mnie przebieg gry a moja dziewczyna która dopingowała zawodników. Niepotrzebnie aż tak bardzo się do niej zbliżyłem. To nie było dobre dla żadnego z nas ale jakoś nie potrafiłem przestać. Mecz się skończył. Warknąłem widząc tego jej Mata który podbiegł do niej i chwycił w mocnym uścisku ciesząc się swoim marnym zwycięstwem. Myśl o jakimkolwiek innym samcu obojętnie jakiego gatunku w jej łózko doprowadzała mnie do skrajnej furii. Już nikt nie miał prawa jej dotykać nikt poza mną! Podszedłem do nich. Lena prawie natychmiast wyrwała się z jego uścisku i wpadła wprost w moje ramiona. Objąłem ją w pasie i pocałowałem mocno. Natychmiast odpowiedziała z taką samą pasją. Oderwałem się od niej a ten idiota nadal stał jak słup soli. Kącik moich ust drgną ku górze.

- Nick tak się ciesze że przyszedłeś!

Zarzuciła mi ręce na szyję.

- Nie mógł bym przegapić czegoś tak ważnego dla _**mojej**_ dziewczyny. Więc przedstawisz mi przyjaciela?

Zmieszała się lekko i puściła mnie. Objąłem ją ramieniem i zwróciliśmy się w stronę blondyna.

- Matt to jest Nick mój chłopak.

Blady jak trup wyciągną w moją stronę rękę uścisnąłem ją z tryumfalnym uśmieszkiem.

- Matt Donovan..

-Nicklaus Mikaelson.. Lena dużo mi o tobie opowiadała...

Uśmiechną się słabo.

- Bardzo mi miło... Eee.. Ja już pójdę, impreza się pewnie już zaczęła do zobaczenia...

Patrzyłem jak szybko oddala się w drugom stronę. Naprawdę nie mogłem przestać chichotać.

- Nie musiałeś go tak straszyć..

Przycisnąłem ją mocniej.

- Ale co było by w tym zabawnego.. Więc idziemy na tą imprezę? Mogłaś byś mnie przedstawić swoim przyjaciołom...

Uniosła brew ale chwile później na jej twarz zagościł wielki uśmiech.

- Kocham cie..

Szepnęła całując mnie.

- Chodźmy..

Poszliśmy do lasu gdzie zabawa trwała już na całego a wszyscy jej przyjaciele byli już naprawdę pijani, zwłaszcza Matt. Usiedliśmy przy ogniu przytuleni. Właściwie miała tak słabą głowę że po pół kubka piwa była już na sporym rauszu. Byłem zdziwiony jej zachowaniem. Nie wydawała się zła że nie powiedziałem jej że ją kocham cieszyła się po prostu że jestem obok. Jakoś nie potrafiłem tego z siebie wydusić.. nigdy przedtem nie miałem z tym problemu a teraz zachowywałem się jak zazdrosny małolat.. Co ta dziewczyna ze mną zrobiła.. I nagle usłyszałem to jedno magiczne słowo z oddali. Sobowtór. Skupiłem się na słuchaniu dwóch młodo wyglądających wampirzyc dyskutujących po cichu. Schowałem twarz w jej włosach kątem oka obserwując dwie blondynki.

- To na pewno nie Katherine?

- Chyba żartujesz gdyby to była ona już byśmy były zakopywane w lesie przez tego jej chłoptasia..

Czyli jednak mój poprzedni sobowtór nie zginą podczas pogromu wampirów kilka stuleci temu. Katherine żyła. Uśmiechnąłem się. Naprawdę ostatnio mam szczęście.

- Więc co robimy ?

- Z tego co wiem Stefan Salvatore jest w mieście więc ta mała zaraz będzie miała swoje problemy nie mieszajmy się choć..

Westchnąłem coraz więcej komplikacji.

- Kochanie?

Mruknęła i uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Cmoknąłem ją w usta bacznie przyglądając się wampirzycom wycofującym się po cichu do lasu.

- muszę już iść.. Coś mi wypadło zadzwoń po rodziców niech cię odbiorom tylko nie wracaj sam dobrze?

Wstałem i zanim zdążyła coś powiedzieć ruszyłem niby w stronę samochodu. Tak naprawdę z chwilą w której byłem pewny że nikt mnie nie widzi popędziłem za tymi dwiema zajęło mi trzy minut dogonienie ich i 12 sekund żeby wbić im moje dłonie w klatki piersiowe i chwycić serc. Ich twarze pogrążone w całkowitym przerażeniu i agonij dawały mi tylko więcej satysfakcji. Uśmiechnąłem się słodko.

- Drogie panie jak mniemam macie kilka informacji na temat mojej przyjaciółki Katherine?

- My nic nie wiemy naprawdę!

Pisnęła a ja zajrzałem jej głęboko w oczy. Zauraczając ją.

- Powiedz mi co wiesz na temat Katherine?

- Niewiele, ucieka przed kimś cały czas ma na oku obu braci Salvatore są w mieście teraz.. Chce nas zabić...

- Czemu? gdzie jest?

- Nikt nie wie gdzie jest poza Isabelle jej najlepszą przyjaciółką... Chce nas zabić bo wiem ze żyje.. Ona się kogoś boi tak bardzo że nikt nie ma prawa o tym wiedzieć..

- Dziękuje moja droga ale już czas na was.

Wyrwałem im serca i ruszyłem z powrotem w stronę parkingu z natłokiem myśli. Zatrzymałem się w mroku widząc Elenę rozmawiającą z jakimś czarnowłosym wampirem. Jej rodzice nadjechali on zauroczył ją żeby zapomniał o nim i zniknął z jej pola widzenia. Warknąłem tego już było za wiele. Stanąłem przed nim łapiąc go za szyję i przyciągając na tyle żebym mógł go zmusić.

- Będziesz odpowiadał na pytania szczerze i nie próbował niczego głupiego rozumiesz?

- Tak

Pościłem go.

- Jak się nazywasz ?

-Damon Salvatore.

- Dobrze Damon co cię łączy z Katherine? I czego chciałeś od Eleny?

- Stworzyła mnie..Kocham ją.. One wyglądają tak samo..

Uniosłem brew.

-Szkoda mi cię trochę.. A teraz posłuchaj zostaniesz w mieście i będziesz czuwał nad Eleną... Zapomnisz o mnie i tej rozmowie ale kiedy wrócę i z mojej strony będzie jej groziła śmierć nakarmisz ją swoją krwią zrozumiałeś?

- Tak

-Dobrze teraz idź do domu Damon

Poszedł. Miałem bardzo złe przeczucie. Zostawiłem samochód na parkingu i popędziłem ile miałem sił w nogach za autem jej rodziców. Dogoniłem ich w momencie w którym samochód wpadał do jeziora. Niewiele myśląc wskoczyłem do jeziora.. Auto było na dnie dotarłem do drzwi kierowcy jej ojciec coś do mnie machał ale właściwie nawet nie zwróciłem na to uwagi. Wyrwałem tylne drzwi, rozdarłem pasy, wyciągnąłem ją płynąc jak najszybciej ku górze. Kiedy się wynurzyłem zdałem sobie sprawę że nie oddycha. Jak najszybciej się dało dotarłem do brzegu robiąc jej sztuczne oddychanie. Po kilku pubach zaskoczyła i plując wodą nabrał powietrza do płuc. Na sekundę jej oczy się otworzyły.

- Nick?

Znowu zemdlała. Ktoś się zbliżał wolałem nie ryzykować więc ukryłem się w lesie na tyle blisko żebym mógł ją obserwować. Po chwili moim oczom ukazał się mój dawny przyjaciel Stefan... Nachylił się nad nią w pełnym szoku.

- Katherine? Nie nie jesteś nią..

Podniósł moją dziewczynę z ziem i popędził w stronę szpitala teraz naprawdę musiałem przemyśleć kolejny ruch..


	6. The One That Got Away

Elena pov.

Byłam tak strasznie zmęczona. Wszystkie moje mięśnie bolały, właściwie wszystko we mnie aż krzyczało z bólu. Spróbowałam otworzyć oczy ale natychmiast tego pożałowałam. Ostre białe światło dodało mi tylko cierpienia. Syknęła dając upust frustracji. Czy ja nie żyję?

- Lena.. Słyszysz mnie?

Ten akcent rozpoznałabym wszędzie.. Podjęłam kolejną próbę i po chwili moje oczy zatrzepotały otwarte. Leżałam na łóżku a ktoś siedział obok mnie. Kiedy odzyskałam ostrość widzenia dostrzegłam Nicka pochylającego się nade mną ze zmartwioną miną.

- Nick gdzie my jesteśmy? co się..

Wychrypiałam a on przyłożył mi palec do ust.

- Shhh. Nie wysilaj się potrzebujesz teraz dużo odpoczynku. W szpitalu..Miałaś wypadek.. Byłaś nieprzytomna przez prawie dwa dni.

Wziął mnie za rękę. Zmrużyłam oczy. Nieprzytomna? Wypadek, jaki wypadek? Moja głowa niemiłosiernie bolała ale zmusiłam się żeby przypomnieć sobie..

* * *

**2 dni wcześniej..**

- Dzięki mamo do zobaczenia...

Schowałam telefon z westchnieniem. Ciekawiło mnie czemu Nick tak nagle poszedł.. Chyba się nie obraził. A może po prostu przestraszył się tego że otwarcie przyznawałam się że go kocham.. Ehh.. Nie potrzebnie się do tego przyznawałam on na pewno nie chciał związku z małolatą pomimo że zachowywaliśmy jak byśmy byli parą.. Dla niego to musiała być tylko zabawa.. Jutro będę musiała z nim poważnie porozmawiać. Już miałam iść gdy poczułam rękę zawieszające się na moim ramieniu i odrzucający odór alkoholu. Mat schował twarz w moich włosach.

- Ślicznie pachniesz Elena..

Wzdrygnęłam się.

- Dziękuje to prezent od Nicka..

Odskoczył odemnie jak oparzony.

- Od twojego chłoptasia?

Zgrzytnęłam zębami posyłając mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

- Ma na imię Nick i tak jest moim chłopakiem masz z tym jakiś problem?

- Jest dla ciebie za stary! Ale ja jestem w sam raz, zawsze byłem Elena Kocham cię chce się z tobą ożenić, mieć dzieci zestarzeć. Zawsze chciałem żebyśmy byli razem i dopóki on się nie pojawił to chciałaś mnie..Co on ma czego ja nie? Mogę się zmienić zrobię wszystko dla ciebie wszystko!

Złapał mnie za ramiona aż zabolało. Byłam w szoku. Jego słowa uderzyły mnie do żywego. Uścisk się nasilił.

- Matt puść to boli..

Uścisk zelżał ale nie puścił. Jak na kogoś kto ledwo trzymał się na nogach miał naprawdę dużo siły.

- Nie Elena wysłuchasz mnie do końca.. na pewno cię wykorzysta kiedy tylko się z nim prześpisz żuci cię..

Zmrużyłam oczy.

-Matt..

Pościł mnie. Pokręcił głową.

- Więc to tak mi karzesz czekać a jemu oddajesz się od tak na pstryknięci palcami.. Za jaki prezent dałaś mu się przelecieć hym? Perfumy? Kwiatki? Ten łańcuszek ? A może wystarczyły słodkie słówka!

Najmocniej jak tylko mogłam uderzyłam go z pięści w twarz. Upadł na ziemie a ja ledwo dałam rade powstrzymać się od płaczu. Nie dam mu tej satysfakcji!

- Nienawidzę cię Donovan! A jeśli musisz wiedzieć to dlatego że jest w każdym stopniu lepszy od ciebie.. Nigdy więcej się do mnie nie odzywaj.

Odwróciłam się napięcie i szybkim krokiem opuściłam las. Stałam na parkingu aż nie zobaczyłam samochodu rodziców zatrzymali się a ja wsiadłam do środka. Chwile potem już jechaliśmy z powrotem do domu. Kiedy byliśmy na środku mostu coś wyskoczyło ojcu przed maskę. Przed oczami ukazał mi się cień jakiegoś zwierza. Ojciec skręcił i samochód spadał do wody. Wszystko pociemniało i w małym przebłysku światła zobaczyłam mokrego Nicka pochylającego się nade mną na brzegu. A potem znowu ciemność..

* * *

Po moich policzka spływały łzy. Tyle myśli kłębiło się w mojej głowie Jakim cudem on się tam znalazł? Jak mnie wyciągną z samochodu? Przecież ta rzeka miała kilkanaście metrów głębokości. I najważniejsze co z moim rodzicami?

Popatrzyłam na niego błagalnie.

- Czy oni?

Ścisnął moją dłoń mocno i pokręcił głową zaczęłam głośno szlochać. Położył się obok mnie i otulił ramieniem. Milczał dopóki się trochę nie uspokoiłam.

- Przykro mi nie zdążyłem ich wyciągnąć..

- Wyciągnąć? Ale jak żaden człowiek nie był by wstanie.

- A kto powiedział że jestem człowiekiem..

Jego głos nagle wydał mi się potwornie zimny nie ludzki wręcz. Popatrzyłam w jego lodowate niebieskie oczy. Jak to nie był człowiekiem? Więc czym?

Westchnął i zmienił pozycję usiadł na brzeg łóżka patrząc na mnie intensywnie. Dotkną mojego policzka. Jego mina wyrażała śmiertelną powagę.

- Kocham cię Elena, ja naprawdę kocham cię każdą cząstką mojego martwego serca.. Kocham cię od momentu w którym zrozumiałem jak wspaniała i wyjątkowa jesteś.. Nagle przestało mieć znaczenie to jak długo żyłem i czym jestem.. po prostu sprawiłaś że zacząłem czuć. I za to chciałem ci podziękować.

Mówił cicho ale zdecydowanie. Chciałam powiedzieć jak bardzo ja też go kocham.. Jak naturalne było dla mnie kochani go, że nic na całym świecie nie było prostsze i bardziej oczywiste ale znów jego palec znalazł się na moich ustach.

-Pozwól mi dokończyć.. Zraniłem więcej osób niż kiedykolwiek mogłaś zobaczyć.. I dalej będę ich ranił i raczej nigdy nie przestane,, Już niedługo zranię i ciebie.. taki już jestem.. Dlatego muszę wyjechać...

Patrzyłam na niego oniemiał. Co miałam z tym do diabła zrobić? Dlaczego chciał mnie zranić? I dlaczego miał wyjechać ? Poczułam ze serce pęka mi z bólu.. Dlaczego wszyscy muszą mnie zostawiać..

- Dałeś słowo.. proszę bez ciebie nie wiem co zrobię.. ja po prostu nie zniosę straty kolejnej osoby którą kocham.

Szepnęłam nie byłam w stanie powiedzieć tego głośniej nawet nie byłam w stanie już płakać. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie ukazując dołeczki.

-Wiem kochanie, zawsze znajdę sposób żebyśmy byli razem.. I będziesz znowu moja.. Ale teraz zrobię to co muszę zrobić dlatego..

Jego twarz zbliżyła się do mojej. To było chyba najbardziej intensywne spojrzenie jakie kiedykolwiek ktoś skierował w moją stronę.

- Zapomnisz o mnie.. dopóki nie pozwolę ci sobie przypomnieć... Wszystko będzie się odbywało tak jakbym nigdy nie pojawił się w twoim życiu. A teraz idź spać a gdy się obudzisz będziesz w stanie stawić czoło wszystkiemu co nadejdzie.

Zamrugałam nagle poczułam się potwornie senna oczy same mi się zamknęły. Chciało mi się płakać ale nie wiedziałam czemu, coś delikatnego przyciska się do mojego czoła jakby ktoś mnie całował. Osunęłam się w mrok z dziwnym przeczuciem że czegoś bardzo ważnego mi brakuję …


End file.
